1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of folding knives, and in particular to folding knives having sealed pivot and locking mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding knives have been popular for centuries because of their relative safety and convenience. They have found use in an extremely wide range of applications, and are especially popular among sportsmen and individuals who work outdoors. Many folding knives, especially larger knives or those subjected to strenuous use, are provided with a lock that must be released before the blade can be closed. This enhances the safety of such knives, and further reduces the likelihood of injury.
One difficulty that has been encountered is that the pivot mechanism of many folding knives is prone to fouling due to the introduction into the mechanism of contaminants such as mud, sand, fine grit, organic matter, etc. The contaminants can interfere with opening or closing of the blade, and, in cases where the knives are not easily disassembleable, can be very difficult to clean. This can also damage the knife if not removed.